fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasz i Ferb nakryci/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują latający samochód przyszłości. Fretce w końcu udaje się jej ich przyłapać i rodzice wysyłają ich do Reformatorskiej Szkoły Wojskowej, gdzie pozbywają się kreatywności. Fretce zaczyna brakować braci, więc z Jeremiaszem wyrusza by ich ocalić. Fineasz i Ferb nakryci W ogródku Fineasz: (Stoi na ogromnej platformie i grzebie w skrzynce na narzędzia.) Ej Ferb, widziałeś śrubę 470? Fretka: (Wygląda z okna domu.) Dobra, jeszcze tutaj jest. No chodź mamo, tym razem po prostu musi się udać! (Usłyszała mamę.) Mamo! O magiczna siło, która sprawiasz, że wszystko znika, zanim mama to zobaczy, odczep się! (Biegnie do mamy.) Przed domem Linda: (Stoi z wędką przy samochodzie, w którym jest Vivian.) Dzięki Vivian, do zobaczenia we wtorek, będziemy rzeźbić. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo, szybko chodź zobaczyć, bo zniknie! Linda: Jej, jaki miły i radosny komitet powitalny. Fretka: Nie ma czasu na złośliwe uwagi! (Pcha ją do ogródka.) Musimy lecieć! Już, już, już, leć, leć, leć! (Wbiegły do ogródka.) Linda: (Nie zauważa platformy.) Nie męczy cię to trochę? Fretka: Ale co? Linda: Ten sam stary schemat każdego dnia. Czy to się nie staje, no nie wiem, nudne? Fretka: A wiesz co, masz rację. Trochę mi się już to przejadło. Strasznie mnie to frustruje. Zawsze tak niewiele brakuje, żebym ich wkopała, ale zawsze kończy się to tak samo. Za każdym raze, gdy wyraźnie widzę, że Fineasz i Ferb coś konstruują... (Linda zauważa platformę.)...ty patrzysz i mówisz. Linda: Tak, widzę to. Fretka: No więc właśnie, tak widzę to. Brawo punkt, ej co? Jeszcze raz! Linda: Tak, widzę to. Fretka: Teraz będziesz udawać. Linda: Nie Fretka, widzę to. Fretka: H, poważnie!? Linda: Trudno nie zauważyć. Ale nie rozumiem. Jak? Kto to? Co to? (Samochód przelatuje obok nich.) Fineasz: (Siedzi z Ferbem w samochodzie.) Cześć mamo! Widzisz, to latający wóz przyszłości dzisiaj! (Zaparkowali na platformie.) Linda: Czy to mój wóz? Fretka: Ona widzi tez samochód! Linda: (Denerwuje się.) Fineasz: (Stoi z Ferbem na platformie.) (do Ferba) Latający wóz przyszłości ściąga troszeczkę w prawo. Linda: Fineasz! Ferb! Na dół natychmiast! Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem zjeżdżają windą.) Oho, zjeżdżamy. (na dole) Jesteś Pepe! No i co mamo, bomba nie? Linda: Bomba! Tak, ale najbardziej niebezpieczna na świecie! Fineasz: Tak, ale byliśmy zabezpieczeni. Ferb, zrobił dla nas gustowne, nowoczesne kaski. (Zdejmują kaski, które wyglądają jak ich czubki głów.) Gdy chęć masz na bal, załóż kask i pędź w dal! Linda: Jak śmiecie to wszystko robić bez pozwolenia!? Fineasz: Mamy pozwolenie na budowę. Linda: Mówię o moim pozwoleniu! Fineasz: Pytałem cię, czy możemy przerobić auto na latające! Linda: Ale myślałam o samochodzie zabawce! Skąd ja mogłam wiedzieć, że chodzi ci o mój samochód! Strasznie sobie teraz nagrabiłeś! Fineasz: Ale? My codziennie coś budujemy! Linda: Co! Fretka: Widzisz, ja ci mówiłam, ale nie słuchałaś. Linda: Ale ja? (Obok niej pokazują się wyobrażone głowy Fretki.) Fretki: Mamo Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali wielką kolejkę!/Fineasz i Ferb założyli zespół!/Fineasz i Ferb wyrzeźbili moją twarz na zboczu góry!/Fineasz i Ferb ujeżdżają byki!/Fineasz i Ferb robią wielkiego robota!/Budują nawiedzony dom!/Robią maszynę do lodów!/Startują w meczu bokserskim!/Robią plażę za domem!/Budują wehikuł czasu!/Reżyserują film!/Fineasz i Ferb są w moim jelicie grubym! (Znikają.) Linda: Oh Fretka, tyle razy opowiadałam o tobie moim przyjaciółkom i śmiałam się z ciebie. Tyle razy patrząc na ciebie widziałam komediantkę. Ale ty mówiłaś prawdę. Tak mi przykro. Jesteś córką, o jakiej marzyłaby każda matka. Fretka: Wreszcie sobie to uświadomiłaś. Lawrence: (Wychodzi do ogródka.) O czym wy tak sobie rozprawiacie? O mój świecie! To robi wrażenie! Linda: Czy ty o tym wiedziałeś!? Lawrence: Cóż ja, ja, ja, e ja nie. Fretka: Co chcecie im za to zrobić? Szlaban na komputer, na telewizję, oh, albo skonfiskować im narzędzia, już wiem najlepiej ich wypisać z rady miejskiej! Linda: Zasiadacie chłopcy w radzie miejskiej. Fineasz: Czasami zastępujemy radnych. Lawrence: Jakaś kara byłaby tu na miejscu, ale w sumie nie stała się żadna krzywda. Fineasz: Ej patrz Ferb, śróba 470, chyba nie była niezbędna. (Platforma przewraca się na dom i niszczy jego część.) Fretka: Hihihihi! Linda i Lawrence: (Patrzą na nich zezłoszczeni, a chłopcy zasmuceni spojrzeli na siebie.) (W następnej scenie Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w autokarze do zakładu poprawczego.) Linda: Przykro mi, ale to dla waszego dobra. Musicie wreszcie zrozumieć, że to co robicie jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie darowałabym sobie, gdyby coś wam się stało. Fineasz: Przecież mieliśmy kaski. Strażnik: Proszę się nie martwić, chłopcy będą w dobrych rękach. Jak możecie przeczytać w tej ilustrowanej broszurze, nasz zakład poprawczy zapewnia spokojne warunki rozwoju, wpajamy młodym poczucie odpowiedzialności i dyscyplinę. Naprostujemy waszych chłopców błyskawicznie. Fineasz: Coś ci powiem Ferb, tego przewidziałem. Baljeet, co ty tutaj robisz? Baljeet: Wyrzucili mnie ze szkoły, bo miałem za dobre oceny i przeniosłem się tutaj. Trudno zranią cię tu i obedrą z tożsamości, ale szkoła to szkoła. (Autokar odjechał.) Lawrence: Pa chłopcy! Do zobaczenia po wakacjach! Fretka: Tak! Nareszcie załatwiłam Fineasza i Ferba! To w tym życiu najcudowniejszy dzień! Wohoo, wolność nareszcie! Kategoria:Scenariusze